


Dio Machina

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [7]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was exactly the kind of nobody they liked, a nobody who wouldn't be looked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the love and enthusiasm you've all shown this AU! I hope to keep providing you guys with quality content and your good vibes are seriously helping :D

All they could agree on was that he was a nobody. Found adrift the snow, lips blue, aside a pair of disappearing tire treads that decorated the powder it was assumed he was the victim of a bizarre hit and run, though the wounds that decorated his bloodstained face and body seemed more in line with that of a fist fight. He was exactly the kind of nobody they liked, a nobody who wouldn't be looked for.

Josuke found himself staring at something white and it took him a while before his brain registered it as anything other than snow. The near blinding fluorescents shone down into his eyes and it burned when he finally blinked. There was noise coming from somewhere but he couldn't focus on that, it was as if his head had been submerged in water and everything around him was slow and muffled. His body felt slow too, it was heavy and numb though there was a burning sensation at his fingertips. Josuke was startled by a shock of yellow that strayed into his vision.

A man looked down at him, his black eyes burning into Josukes. As soon as he was there he was gone again walking away from wherever it was Josuke was lying. He rubbed his hand against the rough sheets bellow his fingers. A bed. He was lying on a bed. Someone else was staring at him now but it wasn't the blond man. For the way she was fussing over him Josuke would have mistaken her for a mother if it weren't for the lab coat she wore. Her face was kind though, features decorated with a soft expression of happiness. Her gloved hands left him and she finally looked at his face.

"Hello," She spoke slowly. "I'm Dr. Kujo, but you can call me Holly. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Josuke willed himself to nod and his efforts were rewarded with a bright smile.

"That's good, I'm glad you're finally with us again." Oh. Oh...

The thoughts in Josuke's head started to click back into place, he knew where he was. This was a hospital room, he was in the hospital. A small sigh escaped Josuke's lips and Dr. Ku- and _Holly_ seemed to track where his mental process had lead him because the next sweet words out of her mouth were:

"You're not in a hospital. Do you remember where you are? What happened to you?"

Josuke felt as though someone had scooped out his guts and replaced them with snow. If he wasn't in a hospital where was he? She was talking to him like he should have any fucking clue as to where he currently was. He dug through his memories; the fight, the car, the woman, _something_ that would give him a clue as to where he was. He could hear something wet.

"It's alright, it's alright," _squelch squelch_ " we're not going to hurt you." _squelch squelch_ "You're a very lucky boy, you know? That's it" _squelch_ "just calm down... You're so good at following directions, I love it!"

Experimentally she brushed her fingers against his cheek and Josuke leaned into her touch, he hadn't even realized how cold he was until he had her palm resting against his face. She felt so warm... smelled so warm.... Holly tore her hand away just as Josuke went to bite her. His teeth rang at the force he had used to snap them shut and his head spun, why had he done that? He was cold. Was he an idiot? He was tired. He just tried to bite someone! She looked warm. Josuke could hear something wet.

"Shh, shh, shhh, hey" _squelch squelch squelch_ "you're ok, you're ok." _squelch squelch squelch_ "You're hungry, oh, of course you're hungry, that's my fault we haven't gotten you any," _squelch squelch_ "shh, shh. Ferdinand? Dear we need some - oh, of course you did." She gave a slight laugh and returned her attention to him. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. A little food in your tummy and you'll be feeling a whole lot better!"

She was agonizingly close and all Josuke wanted was for her to touch him again, he was so cold.

 

The room was cold, but then again that may have just been room temperature for Black Ghost. Josuke wasn't the type to pace, but this room was so easy to pace around with its monotonous white tile walls and white tile floor, it was just one of the few things he was able to do to keep himself occupied. But Goddamn if the room wasn't getting cold. He had asked Holly some time ago for a clock or a watch but she had said that she'd hate for him to do nothing but watch it's hands all day and night, and she had said it in her mom voice so Josuke hadn't been rearing to fight her on it. Still he'd love for some confirmation that he wouldn't be subjected to this feeling for hours longer.

Josuke wasn't the type to pace, so he didn't pace and that made it easier to hear when the door was opened. A boy was flung in and the door shut behind him, only this one wasn't like the others. He didn't scream, he didn't try to talk to Josuke, he wasn't even wearing bright colors. He just laid there on the ground where he had been thrown and shook slightly as white foamed up around his lips. Josuke recoiled slightly, was this guy diseased or something? He didn't want to mess with any of that business. Quickly he looked up at his rooms glass ceiling and could see two vague shapes looking back at him from the platform just beyond. Josuke looked back to the boy who seemed to be looking everywhere but Josuke... the boy looked warm. Josuke could hear something wet.

The boy still shook slightly in his arms and up close Josuke realized that the stranger was probably older than him, at least by a few years. Still he wasn't all too old. Josukes mind seemed to filter out any other detail about him as it had with the others; hair color, eye color, what did it matter? They had all been warm to Josukes touch. This boy felt warm, his neck was even kind of sweaty below Josukes fingers. The foam had gained a pink hue, bubbling up and dribbling down his raw lips, Josuke considered what had happened to him as his fingers slipped inside. The boy made a noise and his neck muscles tensed around Josukes fingers.

"Shh, shh, shhh, hey" he cooed. " You're ok, you're ok."

The boys muscles relaxed and he stopped shaking and shortly after he no longer felt warm. Josuke removed his fingers and dropped the body from his hold before standing up. He decided to pace now, as there wasn't much else to do. He could feel himself being watched still, one set of eyes blue the other black, and Josuke didn't need a mirror to know his eyes looked like neither.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So do you guys have... names?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuyasu and Koichi are finally here!

"00D, don't slouch."

                Twitching to stand a bit straighter Josuke scowled. "'m not."

"You were, so please refrain from doing so until after the meeting. I don't want you giving Lord Skull the wrong impression."

"...the impression that I slouch?"

                Dr. Ferdinand pinched the bridge of his noise, his eyes screwed shut. "Yes, that is precisely what I was talking about."

"I'm serious! What impression?"

The elevator dinged to a halt and the doors slid open in front of them. The command center of Black Ghost's Tokyo base was nothing if not breathtaking and if Josuke had a more technical mind he may have stopped to marvel at the blue tinted computers and busy working scientists that seemed to be buzzing about the place, but instead his attention was driven in a different direction. An almost oppressive atmosphere seemed to hang over the entire area and if Josuke had to guess he'd say it's source came from the dark clad hologram watching him from the other end of the room.

"Ferdinand."

Dr. Ferdinand was quick to stop and offer a salute which Josuke was quick to imitate.

"Lord Skull I have brought the D model prototype as requested."

"I can see that." The hologram of Skull didn't approach him but Josuke could tell he was being thoroughly observed. "And he didn't require an escort?"

"Not at all!" Dr. Ferdinand perked up considerably. "We have been able to train him to follow strict commands set forth by any Black Ghost superior. Holly and I have actually managed to work out a routine that teaches the D models-"

"Ferdinand." Skulls voice remained completely level though Ferdinand shrunk back toward Josuke. "I have read both Dr. Kujos and your ongoing reports on the matter, my comment was simply to convey that I am pleased with his level of autonomy, _not_ to invite a lecture."

"Of.. course not, Lord Skull." A pained smile was slowly etched onto the doctors face. "I suppose I simply lose myself a bit when I think of all the advancements we- that Black Ghost has achieved on the project."

"I can certainly understand the sentiment, doctor. And that project in precisely why I've called you here. You no doubt have heard of the rogue cyborgs by now."

Josuke shot an inquisitive glance at Ferdinand who promptly ignored him.

"Of course, N'Doul's string of significant failings have captured many of our colleagues attention."

"And of your own failings, doctor? If my scientists have as much time to chatter as you imply then certainly you know of how your own involvement helped to create this debacle."

Josuke was almost alarmed by how fast the blood drained from Ferdinand's face. "M-my Lord Skull... that's-"

"Not why I called you here. You can look forward to that conversation at your upcoming evaluation. No I called you here to have an official test run of your prototype."

"Test run?" Josuke tapped his forehead. "We already do lots of tests."

"He's right, Lord Skull. If you read my report you'll know that our latest target training is-"

"Oh, no, you misunderstand. Test run as in he will be on a mission, outside, to fix this mess you fools had a hand in."

" _Outside_." Ferdinand looked as though he was about to jump out of his skin. "With all due respect, my Lord, none of the D models have ever been outside this facility for prolonged periods of time. We haven't done any tests on how they'd react unsupervised-"

"Whoever said it wouldn't be supervised?"

At that the ding of the elevator once again rang through the room.

"N'Doul," Skull finally turned his attention away from Josuke. "Perfect timing."

"Of course." Josuke was slightly taken aback by the man who walked toward them. With a cane in one hand and unseeing grey eyes he was flanked by two cyborgs. "Hope I'm not late I was just doing a final check over of these two."

The man motioned to the cyborgs, one of whom had to move to avoid being hit by his hand.

"Yes, well, let's keep on schedule." Skull flicked his hand and the two cyborgs came forward toward Josuke, though they stopped at a healthy distance. "00D I will make this as plain as possible. You are going to be sent on a search and retrieve mission for five malfunctioning cyborgs who've turned against Black Ghost. You will be working with cyborgs 304" the shorter of the two nodded "and 904 to accomplish this. They will be assisting you, however their safety is not a prime concern. They are your tools for this job, you will use them however you must."

___

"So do you guys have... names?"

As yet another of his questions went unanswered Josuke reclined in his chair. Trying to pry conversation from his two new companions had proven tiresome and in his irritation a silent thought slipped out into a grumbled comment.

"Are you sure you two aren't just robots?"

The taller of the two seemed to jolt to life at that, spinning his chair around to face where Josuke sat parallel to him in the cockpit.

"What did you just say?" His voice was tight and Josuke sincerely thought he was about to be attacked if he said anymore. Still, it was more of a reaction than he'd gotten in a while.

"I was asking if you two are actually robots," Josuke said making sure each syllable was as slow and aggravatingly drawn out as possible. "Considering neither of you seem to be good at what we humans call 'speaking'."

"Bastard!" The other cyborg jumped to his feet catching the attention of his comrade.

"904." 304's voice was high but firm. "Stop."

"But this little bitch is calling me a robot!" 304 noticeably flinched at the explicative. "Just 'cause he's a D model doesn't mean he can get away with that shit!"

"Calm. Down." 304 turned his attention to Josuke, his expression slightly pained. "I'm sorry about him, 00D, he overreacts to things."

"Overreact-"

"No big deal," Josuke said with a smile. "Just glad I finally got you two to talk to me. Getting the cold shoulder from people you don't even know can really hurt, right?"

"...Right."

"Talking nonstop can be pretty annoying," 904 said, though he was also smiling. "Right?"

"Oh man, come back of the century dude. I'm seriously about to cry I feel so attacked."

"Shut up!" 904 said with a laugh.

"Fine, but only if you two keep talking." Josuke leaned forward in his chair and brought his legs up to sit cross legged. "I wasn't trying to fill the space, I'm actually curious. What're your guy's names?"

304 looked as though he was trying to meld into the control panel in front of him and 904 just cocked his head.

"Dude, Doc N'Doul said it back at HQ. Space out much?"

"No, no," Josuke said with a wave of his hand. "I mean your _name_ names, calling you by your serial codes or whatever would be weird."

904 looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Uh, why... would you though?"

Josuke was taken aback. "Why would I what?"

"Feel like it's weird," 904 explained. "I mean, it'd be weirder to call each other by our full names, wouldn't it?"

"Would it?"

"It'd definitely be weirder." 304 chimed in, though he didn't look at either of them. "So let's not."

"I feel weirder being called 00D though," Josuke nodded to himself. "Yeah, to me the number thing is definitely weirder. You guys can just call me Josuke."

\---

The ship landed as they got to the coordinates 304 had been given. It was a surprisingly lush forest, perfect for getting air cover, though it was the crisp brown and orange leaves that caught Josukes attention. He stopped, one foot on the ramp the other on the slowly browning grass.

"It's Fall."

He jolted at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and looked to see 904 staring at him. The look wasn't angry or even all that annoyed, but Josuke still squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"This is your first time outside since you got picked, right?"

"Prototypes aren't allowed outside the facility without express approval from 'Lord' Skull." Josuke repeated the excuse Holly had used to rebuff him numerous times.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

904 removed his hand only to slap him on the back. "Don't look so down, I won't let you get hurt!"

But the fear of getting hurt due to inexperience wasn't what was gnawing away at the back of his mind. It was fall... but fall when? How many falls had he missed while in Black Ghost? He had grasped enough of his situation to know he didn't age, though what about those he was with? Holly and Ferdinand's faces had stopped registering in his mind at some point just like the others, but their voices? Their ways of moving? Had those gotten older?

"They're just over a kilometer that way." 304 pointed off into the thick woods. "Remember our goal is to apprehend, not destroy. While limbs can be torn off try to keep their torso's and heads intact."

"Yeah, yeah, you sound like the Doc." 904 cracked his knuckles. "Race you guys there!"

904 bit his back tooth and vanished, the gust of wind that followed showing the direction in which he had ran off toward.

"Model 9's," 304 said shaking his head. "Well, we shouldn't let him be there by himself for too long."

Josuke followed as 304 ran in the same direction.

"So who exactly should we be expecting?" Josuke asked. "I didn't really get an explanation packet on this."

"The rebels consist of models 1, 5, 6,7, and 9, all series 3 except for the model 1 who's from series 2."

"Oh great, we get to fight a psychic." Josuke packed as much fake enthusiasm into the sentence as possible. "I forget, were 1's able to read people's minds in series 2 or was that a series 4 thing?"

"That was a prototype thing," 304 corrected. "The 001 prototype was able to read minds, move objects, and create psychic barriers. You can expect the rebel model 1 to be able to do all those things and more."

"That may be bad."

304 looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just, uh," Josuke thought of the best way to word it. "If, well, if you were someone on the run and you could read minds, wouldn't you be on the constant lookout for people coming near you?"

304 scoffed before regaining composure. "He's not a model 3, 00D, he can't just scan for other life forms."

"Why not?" Josuke returned his look. "It's not like he'd have to sort through that many thoughts out here."

304's eyes widened before they took on a luminescent green glow. His feet skidded to a halt and Josuke's soon followed. He watched as 304 scanned the area, his eyebrows creased before shooting upward in surprise.

"I didn't know." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"What?" The vague line was enough to make Josuke's heart rate spike.

"I didn't know model 1's could do that." 304 looked at him desperate to convince Josuke of what he said. "I swear I didn't know."

"304 what's wrong?"

304 bit his lip. "904... got hurt."

Josuke could hear something wet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We failed." Was all 304 said and the words hung foully in the air.   
> "Yeah," Josuke nodded. "We kind of fucked up, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter 2 years in the making... lol sorry this took so long <:D

When 904 had ran ahead of the other two he had honestly meant to just patrol the perimeter until they got there. Get close enough to their ship to figure out how combat ready they were, keep out of range of any models that would be able to sense him, be quick, be quiet. He had honestly meant just to get a quick look.

Tree branches flew out of his way as 904 ran parallel to the ship and what he saw made his eyes go wide. Standing beside the stolen ship was an older looking model whose sharp gaze was directed exactly at 904. The cyborg turned his head and 904 could see his mouth moving, shit had he seen him? How? He was over 60 meters away, he wouldn't have even been in 304's range let alone these series 3 rejects. So how?

A strong gust of wind was all the warning given before 904 felt a punch get delivered to the side of his head. His feet left the ground, the momentum of the punch sending him tumbling off to his side with an inelegant splutter. Quickly 904 regained his footing and willed his eyes to focus on the enemy in front of him. It was another model 9, his speed made that apparent, though 904 couldn't help but smirk at the cyborgs obviously unkempt appearance.

"Geez, they said you'd be strong," 904 readied his fists as he gave the model 9 a challenging look. "Didn't say you'd be ugly too."

The model 9 blinked, as if partially bewildered by the small talk. 904 was a bit surprised by it himself, but all of the banter with 00D... with Josuke back on the ship had made his mood lighten and his mouth loosen as a result.

The model 9 didn't stay still for long though and even gave 904 a grin in return. "So they've been talking about us back home? How sweet." The man's smile gained an edge. "I thought they'd keep quiet so they didn't scare the new recruits."  

904 bit his back molar and time itself seemed to slow down, the sounds of nature surrounding them bellowing out into a low hum. The other model 9 must have done the same, as he leapt forward, fists raised.

The first punch connected, rattling 904's already shaking head, but it was what he needed to get inside the cyborgs defenses and deliver an uppercut that had even his jaw twinging in pained sympathy. The model 9 stumbled back, one hand instinctively going to his jaw as the other reached out to blindly block 904's next attack. With the grace he would only know in his accelerated state 904 deftly weaved around the blindly waving hand and delivered another devastating blow to the cyborgs gut followed by a punch that connected with a satisfying crack as the model 9 doubled forward.   

904 watched in triumph as the model 9 was knocked backwards by the punch, but the elation was short held as a kick connected to his gut. The model 9 used all the force he was getting knocked back with to deliver a short but near debilitating kick to 904's stomach which in turn knocked him away from the model 9. As soon as he was back on his feet however the other cyborg was already coming at him. A third blow to the head left 904 worryingly dizzy while a sharply driven kick temporarily knocked out his knee, causing him to collapse to the ground. 904 looked up to what would have definitely been the finishing blow -- and he bit his molar.

904 hated hyper acceleration. Even just in regular acceleration there was some manner of movement in his surroundings, albeit very, very slow. Hyper acceleration didn't have that. Quickly scrambling out of the way 904 had enough time to look warily at the model 9 who, even in acceleration, looked like stone while in hyper acceleration. 904 sighed as he felt his internal meter run out and he fell out of hyper acceleration.

The model 9 stumbled forward and looked entirely lost as he looked around, obviously wondering where his target had disappeared to. 904 graciously announced his presence by kicking the cyborg in the ribs. The model 9 whirled around to face him, readying another punch, and 904 bit his molar. The model 9 froze in place and 904 clenched his right hand into a fist. He always hated this. Ever since Doc N' Doul had sat him down and explained to him the intricacies of hyper acceleration, 904 was loathe to touch anyone while in it. In was true that 904 was fast, amazingly so while in hyper acceleration, but that itself purposed a problem. He was so fast that if he were to touch anything or any _one_  while in it his body wouldn't be able to take it and would be spectacularly destroyed. The only part of him that could ever, ever touch anything in hyper acceleration, Doc N' Doul had explained, was his right hand as it had been made specifically to do so. What it lost in sensation 904's right hand gained in durability.

Nevertheless 904 hated doing things like this. Quick as he could he delivered a punch to the side of the model 9's face, glad for once that his nearly nonexistent sensors couldn't feel the sensation of the cyborgs flesh tearing beneath his fist. 904 felt his meter run out.

Torn flesh and blood erupted from the side of the model 9's face as he fell to the ground, too shocked to even cry out or acknowledge the wound. The crying came five beats after he hit the ground and was just as nerve frazzling as 904 had expected. He hated listening to people cry or sound like they were in pain. 904 walked toward the writhing cyborg, fully intent to shut him up.

At the sound of crackling 904 looked behind himself and had just enough time to bite his molar and return to his accelerated state before he was hit in the face with a shitload of fire. He dove out of the way and looked back to the flames source, another cyborg who was tailed by the cyborg 904 had first seen. Great. 904 knew he could take these new comers out if he sucked it up and just moved fast enough, so, running full speed at the two new cyborgs he readied his left fist and bit his molar once more. Only he saw it too late.

When he had been distracted by the new cyborgs the other model 9 must have also entered his  accelerated state and had been setting up to trip 904 as he rushed his comrades. However 904 noticed the outstretched leg too late, just as his own smacked into it.

 

_____

  

Josuke couldn't hear though his ears picked up on even the smallest noise. Josuke couldn't see though his field of vision had expanded dramatically. All Josuke could feel were his feet as they hit the ground and the feeling of terror laced rage tearing a hole in his gut. 904 was fine. _'904... got hurt.'_ He was going to be fine. _'904... got hurt.'_ Josuke just had to find him and he'd be fine!

Josuke could sense them now, just ahead of him. Four models he didn't recognize and one that he did all in the clearing where 304 had tracked their ship to. The trees around him dwindled and finally he was there.

He couldn't see the other cyborgs faces but he knew they must be looking at him. That didn't matter though, not really. Was 904 alright? Where was he?

" _What the fuck is that?_ " Was that 904? No, his voice was rougher than that and nowhere near so high.

"I don't know, I didn't sense it coming!" Not 904, the voice was too old.

Josuke stopped.

Lying on the ground between the four cyborgs was 904, Josuke could tell by the green scarf that contrasted the red ones that the other cyborgs were wearing. Josuke felt something cold run up his spine as he took in his friends appearance. 904's leg was... gone. Everything below his right knee was just gone, leaving bloody wires and painful looking metal scraps hanging in its place.

Josuke could hear something wet.

____

Ferdinand had often been told that his smile was too tight. It wasn't his fault, really, forcing expressions had never been his forte and he was awful at meetings for it. Holly had always been the one to go to their superiors to give requests with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, whether it was real or not. Holly had been the expert negotiator, the caretaker, the helpful partner, and now standing in the same room as his most superior superior Ferdinand couldn't help but ache for her prescience. Not because he missed her, he'd never even admit that to himself, but because he hated having to talk to Lord Skull.

___

 

The struggling form he had pinned by its neck beneath him  gave Josuke a small spark of pleasure that he didn't waste time dissecting. But he liked it. Even with all this cyborgs strength and struggling it couldn't push him off even though he was just holding it down with one arm. Josuke took a moment to tenderly stroke the artery beneath his fingers before plunging two of his fingers into it. Whatever he was sucking out didn't taste as good as what Holly and Ferdinand usually gave him, but this wasn't about food so it really didn't matter how good it was.

Readying his other arm he caught the kick that would have no doubt rattled his brain had it hit. He looked back at the rogue cyborg, a bit annoyed at the disturbance. He squeezed the ankle in his grasp, his nails digging past the thick boot and into the flesh beneath. The cyborgs were yelling at each other, saying things probably, but Josuke couldn't find it in him to focus on whatever was coming out of their mouths. Releasing the cyborg beneath him he gripped onto the other cyborgs leg even tighter, whipping him around and throwing him at one of the other cyborgs like a doll.

___

"Dr. Kujo's progress?" Ferdinand parroted. "I'm... afraid she's been out of contact recently."

"I see." Lord Skull replied, sounding neither pleased nor angered. " Then what are your personal feelings on how she may have progressed?"

"I... Dr. Kujo knows the most about the vampire Dio out of everyone here at Black Ghost, even myself. She's studied and tracked him for so long and we have her entirely to thank for the tissue samples that even allowed us to begin making the D model cyborgs in the first place. I entirely believe that if anyone has any chance of getting to Dio and surviving, it's her."

___

 

One of them had actually managed to punch him and didn't waste time in doing so again. This one was strong, stronger than the others at least. Which model had been the strong one? He could almost hear Holly's voice cooing in his head, she'd told him what all of the models did a couple of times, why couldn't he remember?

Everything was getting a bit hazy, he was fighting still but he could almost feel his brain starting to lock up. There was a familiar buzzing sound though, one that seemed to drown out even the wet sounds. The buzzing got louder and louder until

" _JOSUKE!_ "

Josuke blinked and suddenly he was grounded. No wet sounds, no dizzying sight, everything was clear and focused and he brought his arms up just in time to block the model 5 from giving him a broken nose. With a cursory glance Josuke saw that four of the five units were all focused on him, though he didn't see where the model 9 was. He also saw 304 who, despite his small stature, was currently trying to drag 904's limp body away from the fight. He wasn't going to make it.

Grabbing the model 5's next punch he used the cyborgs momentum to throw him in front of an oncoming kick. Ducking out of the third attack aimed at him Josuke ran to 304 and 904, grabbing them in one fluid motion and half carrying, half dragging them away from the fight.

Thankfully with the model 9 unaccounted for none of the rogue cyborgs were even close to being fast enough to catch up with Josuke, even with 904 slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and carrying 304 by the back of his belt.

No words passed between them until they were back on their ship.

904 was out like a light, probably due to the severity of his injury, so Josuke was extra careful when strapping him into his seat. Josuke then went to the co pilot chair right next to the one 304 was in, swiveling it so he was directly facing the smaller cyborg.

"We failed." Was all 304 said and the words hung foully in the air.

"Yeah," Josuke nodded. "We kind of fucked up, huh?"

304 seemed to shrink in his seat, shoulders hunched forward as his brow creased. "No, _we_ fucked up. You were doing exactly what you supposed to but 904 got himself hurt and I-"

Josuke quirked his brow when 304's words died.

"I..." 304 looked Josuke dead in the eye, his voice shuddering slightly. "I got scared and distracted you I... I'm sorry."

"Distract-" Josuke's eyes widened. The thing that had grounded him, the person who had yelled his name, that had been 304?

"Hmm, I guess you did kind of distract me back there," Josuke hummed and couldn't help but grin when he felt 304 tense up next to him. "But you want to know how you can repay me?"

"How?"

Josuke's grin widened into a real smile. "What's your name?"

304's eyes widened, his slack jawed expression obvious of his shock. But then it changed to something soft that Josuke didn't recognize.

"My name's Koichi."

And from behind them came a very mumbled, "'m Okuyasu."  

 

____

 

"They failed."

They were the two words most guaranteed to set Ferdinand on edge. He dared not even cast a glance to Lord Skull, or to anything really, it was quite strange actually, he couldn't find it in himself to tear his gaze away from his slightly scuffed designer shoes.

"Indeed, I will have to take that into consideration while fine tuning the further models." Ferdinand desperately hoped that his voice wasn't wavering, but he couldn't blame himself if it was. Black Ghost didn't fail, it wasn't tolerated. Ferdinand hoped he could get off with a physical punishment and they'd move on, because there were only two other options than that. Either he'd be demoted or killed.

"Fool," Ferdinand flinched at Lord Skulls voice. "I was speaking of N' Doul's works. The D model was exquisite to watch."

Ferdinand's eyes finally moved away from his shoes and to the unemotional mask of his leader.

"Fast, strong, ruthless, all of these traits were what I expect of a tool of Black Ghost and were shown to exist in spades within the D model prototype. Take some pride, Dr. Ferdinand, I am impressed with what you and Dr. Kujo have been able to make. Speaking of, there are more correct? I had given the two of you permission to begin production of their line."

Ferdinand felt himself nod vigorously before he found his voice. "Yes, though only two so far have been successful. Though I assure you even by themselves they are stronger than any of the other cyborg series combined and are even more powerful than their prototype."

"Good." Ferdinand allowed himself the pleasure of imagining that Lord Skull was smiling under his mask. "Get them ready to be sent out."

 


End file.
